


The Relationship Between Two Strangers

by kalematsuba



Category: Another World (Video Game), Out of This World (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Friendship, Xenophilia, give it a chance though?, i know people dont like FP POVs qq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalematsuba/pseuds/kalematsuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester recounts the series of events after [the ending of the game], wherein he begins to develop a (much) closer bond with the alien, Buddy.</p><p>The first person POV is inspired by the idea surrounding Lester's journal entries from the manual of the original Amiga version of the game.<br/>more chapters to come in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Left My Side

I’m suffocating.

My body is compressed with such a sudden force, my instinct to draw in a sharp breath fills my mouth and nose with a cold, jarring thickness. I can’t tell whether my eyes are open or shut; the deafening blackness envelops me completely, crushing me in its grip. My mind has shattered into a mess of panic.

I’m sinking.

I can feel the viscid murk coiling up my lower half, pulling me downward, deeper, and deeper… 

I am then met with the sensation of something firmly, with absolute conviction, grasping my hand. It is strong, but somehow filled with a comforting familiarity. Every fiber of me is now absorbed in that vigilant grasp; I feel as though its slowly drawing me upward, back into one piece. Please, let me breathe…

I suddenly hear the startling sound of my own strained voice as a considerable amount of air enters my lungs all at once, my eyes flying open long before I am prepared to focus them. It doesn’t take me long to realize that the grip on my hand is still there. My eyes finally begin to focus, my every sense convinced that I have no idea where I am. It takes a long moment for what they see to conjoin with my memory.

It’s him. He’s staring at me with this intensity that I’ve never seen in any eyes before. Its in this instance more than ever, that I realize they are definitely not the eyes of a human. 

Once he discovers that my eyes are on him, through the dimness of the room, I can see the intensity soften into a look of relief in his rigid, yet benevolently simplistic ethereal features.

Before I can feel any alleviation of my own, my entire right side is electrified with a searing pain, causing me to visibly recoil, my face twisting in a display of agony. My head is suddenly pounding violently, blindingly, and I am unable to stop my voice from projecting disgustingly anguished groans. I can now feel the bindings I have been dressed with as though they were just barely holding me together.

I feel him move closer to me, his already firm envelopment of my hand not wavering in the slightest. Oddly, I feel as though I am being pacified by its warmth, and my pain very slowly subsides to the point of tolerance. As I open my eyes once again, his gaze is now directly above me, as if adamantly searching me for a way to ease my discomfort. His presence is stiflingly enormous, yet not the least bit distressing. It seems like since I alighted here, in this world that is so densely enigmatic to me, he has never left my side. 

I tried for a moment to understand why, as I had done a few times at the beginning of it all, but I could not make sense of it. Every other being and creature in this extrinsic realm has attempted to harm or kill me. But not him. He was kind. Insistently so. It was such a stark, vivid contrast that it completely perplexed me, and yet I knew I could not help but let it beget a strange deliverance in me. 

My wandering thoughts didn’t distract me so far as to not comprehend the sensation of another broad, tenacious hand, as if to lull me, roaming along the side of my body that wasn’t too tender to touch. It felt so bizarrely platonic to be coming from this anomalous stranger whom I had so recently met, and before I could conceive it any further, I had been formidably induced to my thoughts drifting away in another sedative unconsciousness.

The last thought I could manage to elicit before letting myself drift away;

I’m glad he never left my side.


	2. An Interesting Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy attempts to placate Lester's injuries in an interesting manner...

I had long since lost track of the time in which I had spent bedridden in this dimly lit room. Each time I opened my eyes, I could barely make out the cold, bland walls, faintly illuminated by the sterile blue light that pierced through the outline of the wide, ominous door looming at the far end of the room. There were no windows, but it seemed that the air in the room was carefully regulated, by some sort of ventilation. 

Each time I awoke, I was always greeted with the same intense aching in my right side. I could not move, not even in the slightest, without nauseating suffering. Though I would find that gradually, as I continued to rest, the pain would subside marginally with each abrupt venture out of my suspension of consciousness. There were very few times that I would waken, and my newfound unearthly friend was not there; whether he was carefully redressing my bandaging, hydrating and feeding me, or even occasionally just attempting to offer me a remedying touch to help me relax. His handling of me did cause me a little alarm at first, but it very quickly served the purpose he seemed to intend.

His whole aura seemed to be that of a being who was at odds with having a very solid and unyielding stature, one who deliberately made great efforts to withhold his obviously massive strength. He was by no means clumsy, but was incessently wary of me and my small frame in comparison to his own. His touch was such a peculiar mix of rigid mildness. I could still sense that, as hard as he tried to hide it from me, he could easily crush me with almost no expense of effort. In spite of myself, I began to find it oddly thrilling.

As I continued to heal, I was gradually able to move a little more freely, though my right arm was still rendered practically useless, and I’d still suffer from severe disorientation when moving my head in any way too quickly.

My new friend, whom I suppose for the sake of shortened convenience I will refer to as “Buddy”, still occasionally attempted to shorthandedly speak to me as he did on our first encounter. I could only merely acknowledge his voice, due to my utter lack of understanding, and yet that seemed to leave him contented nontheless. He never appeared to tire of taking care of me. He had even eventually begun to sleep in the bed I was in next to me, once he had become assured that I was healed enough not to be distressed by it. I can’t say why, but I welcomed it, and in turn it resulted in my consistent nightmares subsiding. 

Though, I would soon discover that there are things that the mind can be utterly absorbed by that are far more powerful than any nightmare.

 

 

Buddy, over a short time, started to become more bold with me. I figured it might be his intrigue with me, as I was to him as he was to me; an otherworldly creature. Though our biology was fundamentally similar, of course there were things about me that differed greatly from him, and he seemed to find them fascinating. I’d be lying if I said he didn’t interest me, too. He seemed to be especially engrossed with my hair, as he would often find opportunities to touch it. It was somewhat bewildering to me that he was so mindful of treading boundaries. When he was compelled to express himself to me physically in any way, he’d always pause at the beginning of it and look to me for some form of assent before continuing. I found his behaviour oddly endearing, as this seemed to be another way for him to express kindness and hospitality towards me; I never felt the need to give him any sort of resistance.

The other thing I came to notice was his potent gaze. He seemed to have zero trepidation in his desire to consistently look at me. My own inhibitons made eye contact only seldom, especially since when it did occur, his glistening, pitch black orbs were so eerily deep and gravitating that it sent a rousing pang through me, and caused a hair-raising shiver to resonate up my neck and around my ears. They were nearly impossible to break away from, and in more than one instance did I almost completely lose myself in them. Although he made it clear never to appear threatening or dangerous; he always kept a benevolence about his expression; these were the eyes of a creature with instincts so razor sharp, they reduced my senses to that of mere prey. 

 

As I lay in this bed that seemed to be made for beings generally much larger than myself, I am overwraught with a nagging, burning sensation inside me, rendering me completely unable to sleep. Buddy is beside me, letting his warmth fully transfer unto me, his eyes closed in a serene dimeanor. I could tell, though, that he wasn’t asleep himself, as one of his sizable hands took rest on my head, grazing an ample amount of my hair. 

In a feverish shame of myself, I find that I’m beginning to enjoy this sort of sensation more than I ever have though to before. My body begins to fidget in a flustering restlessness, which in turn catches the attention of the broad, highly astute mass laying next to me. I feel an excessive humiliation wash over me as I dare to look in the direction of his eyes, to find that he is once again staring directly into me, appearing to be exercising a keen, raw instinct in order to decipher me with ease. 

In an instant I feel stripped bare. I can do nothing to hide from his primitive intuition. I feel his coveting aura radiating all around me, filling me from the inside out, causing my humiliation to be numbed with flourishing waves of excitement and anticipation. My mind and body are being thrust into throwing away all reason and trepidation by my own human instincts, as I realize with a great, ceaseless ache to my lower region how long it’s been since I’ve had any stimulation of that nature.

I am sure that he doesn’t even have to see the effect of my sudden aching need, he can sense it. I can see his nostrils flaring; I can hear his light, huffing breaths next to my ear, as if he can smell a rich, thick scent eminating from me. I am caught blindingly by surprise, my brow crumpling together in shock, my back arching involuntarily and my audible gasp catching itself in my throat as I suddenly feel a full, sweltering press against my groin. I feel an immense gushing sensation, as if an enormously high volume of pressure that was building up inside me was suddenly violently burst, and it came out in the form of a full, guttural moan clawing its way out of my throat. Another gasp of air filled me as the firm pressing molded into an indulgent squeezing and stroking.

There was a maddening conviction in his caress, as if thoroughly determined to aid me in a pursuit of impulsive gratification. I fought viciously with my own reservations in an effort to allow my body to send a message of admission to him. It seemed to resonate with him; his stroking of me became even more earnest, his hand vivaciously exploring and molding out my shape, which was readily stiffening in his grasp from beneath my clothes.

My body felt a trembling palpitation at the sudden sensation of a chill rising up my torso, as my shirt had now been lifted to fully expose my chest. The hand on my groin continued to explore me generously, and I began to feel a smothering constriction there, which caused a relentless, exquisite throbbing. The soft panting of my voice was abruptly interrupted by a sudden inhaling sigh; the sensation of a wet warmth connecting with my air chilled skin created a blissful contrast that had me reeling. I feel his ostensibly long tongue trail up the side of me, tasting me fully, ending at the envelopment of his mouth on my now highly sensitive nipple in lavish suckling.

The pulsing tightness I feel throughout my lower body is now too much to bear, and all my inner restraint is now completely turned off in my yearning need for release. I am overcome with a thankful sense of elation as I feel the swift, forcible tugging of my pants being stripped away, my underwear closely following them. 

I was now displayed in complete vulnerability before him, as he positioned himself over me, and as he seemed to take a moment to examine me in an inquisitive nature, the brisk openness of my exposure made my body cry out desperately for the contact to return. I looked in the direction of his eyes again, only to find that this time they were not searching for mine, but were instead scouring along my disrobed figure in a seemingly fervent curiousity. This ignited a hot, humid flush of abashedness in my face and neck, and I narrowed my gaze to the side in perpetual sheepishness. My physique had never been so closely marveled in this way before; I felt a bizarre exhilaration in it.

I then felt both of his ample hands follow suit with his eyes, capaciously outlining the contours of my frame, downward to my legs, where he now tenderly massaged my inner thighs in focus of the area he seemed to know so badly needed his attention. My heavy breathing returned, each exhale occasionally contorting into a whining, flustered moan, as my hips seemed to fidget with a languishing frustration in response to his indulgent kneading; I was near painfully hard, now. His hands then migrated beneath me, acquiring an explorative feel of my behind before taking a hold of my legs, lifting them apart to have better access of me, and I knew what was to come next. Even the intense wave of greedy anticipation washing over me wasn’t enough to prepare me.

Another immense burst of relief came gushing out of me as I relished in his moist, wet tongue now grazing liberally along my length, eliciting another resonant, saturated moan from within me. He seemed to waste no time now, in a resolute determination to service me, and took all of me in his mouth at once, tightly enclosing my rigid stiffness in a smothering, muculent suction. I was now utterly delirious with pleasure, my face scrunching into an expression of confounding bliss, my head tilting far back into the pillow beneath it, and my hands now holding fistfuls of the blanket I was laying on. He was now thoroughly milking me in a continuous, skillful motion, his tongue simultaniously coiling and circling the tip; it felt so utterly amazing that I knew I would not last long like this.

The room was now filled with the sounds of ravenous suckling, combined with my own gasping breath and tremulous moans. He showed absolutely no intent of stopping until I was satiated, and my whole body quivered and resounded in a consistent upsurge of escalating stimulation; I was quickly nearing my climax. He must have sensed this, as his pace began to quicken in a consummate effort to bring me to my peak, his mouth squeezing down on me with an even fuller deliberation. This was enough to finally send me careening over the edge, and I came hard within the confines of his throat, which he welcomed earnestly, my mind momentarily becoming completely blank to everything except my euphoric orgasm. I stayed there in that state of immaculate ecstasy for as long as I could, before I was gently drawn out by the sensation of warmth leaving me, as I hear my gracious friend making a zealous swallowing noise.

Immediately I am extinguished with exhaustion; I feel an intoxicating relaxation surround me. Buddy now moves to once again lay beside me, seeming oddly satisfied with himself. In my reluctance to make any movement, lest I break my desire to finally sleep, he does his best to cover me without too much disturbance, though making the decision not to remove his arm from around my waist once it was there. I accepted it willingly. His unending desire to protect me, to give me comfort, gave me such a placating feeling of security and sanctity that I could no longer deny. I drifted into sleep with a peace of mind that I had not experienced since I can remember.

For the first time since my accidental odyssey to this place, I did not even think about returning home.


End file.
